When You Are Around
by Let's Imagine
Summary: When you are around everything is less painful, less stressful and, more soothing. Set it during and after the episode of 7th october, 2017.


**When You Are Around**

"Aise sakal banake ku beitho ho?" Tarika asked Abhijeet entering into her room with a water bottle.

Abhijeet was sitting on bed.

"Kya hua? Bologe bhi!" Tarika asked sipping water from the bottle.

"Wo bas current case ko lekar thora pareshan huu."

"Kya hua usmei?"

Abhijeet narrated the case to her.

"Oh.. maine pucha pankaj se case ke bare mei.. isliye nahi batay usne sayad."

"Kab pucha?"

"Jab wo PM report lene aya tha."

"Oh acha." Abhijeet removed his coat and opened the first two buttons of his shirt, in an attempt to feel relax.

"Coffe lau?"

"Nahi rehne do."

Tarika shrugged and sat on the couch with her laptop.

"Kya kar rahi ho?" he asked.

"Wo mai.. online health articles par rahi hu... Timhe pata hai khane se pehle two glasses water drink karne se dieting jayada effective hota hai.. reserch se pata chala hai... 5 pounds jayada loss hote hai weight isse."

"Yaha meri jaan khatre meiei hai or tumhe dieting ki sujh rahi hai!"

"Tumhari jaan kab khatre mei nahi hoti," Tarika rolled her eyes, "Tum apna dieting kab start kar rahe ho? Pet dekha hai apna!"

Abhijeet shook his head and lied down. His legs were dangling down the bed.

"Ye katil bohot satir hai. Purvi ko wo next target karega. I am sure." Abhijeet talked to himself.

Tarika shut down her laptop and moved near the bed. She sat beside him a leaned down to his side, resting her weight on her one elbow. With other hand she ruffled his hair. He looked at her.

"Tum apna khayyal rakhna ha.. jabtak case khatam nahi ho jata. Daya ko wo pakar nahi paiga... I hope ki tumhare bare mei pata na ho use."

Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet just kept staring at her.

"Kya hua Abhijeet?"

He averted his eyes from her.

"Mann ghabra Raha hai..."

"Tumhe aisi threats se kabse darr lagne laga?"

"Baat tumpe aati hai toh darna padta hai."

She sat up on the bed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Offo Abhijeet - kya tum Bhi ! Mujhe kuch Nahi Hoga... Tum dekhna case jaldi solve ho Jayega. Aur tum... Tum ye apna mood theek Karo... Mujhe ye waala Abhijeet bilkul Nahi Pasand."

He looked at her and smirked. He sat up.

"Toh aapko kaunsa waala Abhijeet Pasand hai?"

Tarika smirked back at him and moved a little close to him.

"Mujhe..."

"Hmm?"

She rolled one of her arms around his neck.

"Batau?"

Abhijeet nodded, pushing himself closer to her.

She rolled her other arm around his neck.

"Bata du?"

Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in his lap.

"Mein batau?"

"shh..."

She sensually moved her index finger from the back of her neck, along his chiseled jawline and put it on his lips.

She then moved her face towards his ear.

"kuch mat bolo," she whispered, her eyes gleaming with naughtiness.

Abhijeet tucked her hair behind her ear, looking lovingly at her.

Tarika raised her eyebrows as if asking, "Aj mood mei nahi ho?"

Abhijeet smiled.

"Mujhe jana hai. Bas tumse milne ke liye aya hu."

"Oh," Tarika stood up leaving him.

"Tumhe koi kam nahi hai aj?"

"Nahi... bekar beithi thi. Tum ai mujhe laga acha hua chalo ab bore nahi houngi. Par tum toh busy ho."

"Haan.. aj mai busy hu toh tumhhe toh free honahi hai," he said and then murmured, "Or mood mei bhi ho."

Tarika shook her head, "Tum bhi na.."

"Sach hi toh keh raha hu."

"Whatever... "

Tarika proceeded to seat on the couch again but Abhijeet held her wrist and pulled her beside him.

"Tumhe jana hai na?" Tarika reminded him.

"Haan, toh chala jaunga na. Kuch der las beithogi toh kya ho jaiga?"

"Kuch hoga nahi.. mai toh bas is liye keh rahi thi taki tum late na ho jao."

"Nahi.. wo Daya phone karega."

"Daya ko pata hai tum yaha ho?"

"Wahi toh chorke gaya hai."

"Use tumhara sab pata hai na!"

"Haan.."

"Acha, ye batao.. tum use hamare ye intimate relationship ke bare mei keisey batate ho? Details mei?" Tarika was curious.

"Kya? ise ku mai details mei batane laga! Tum meri le rahii ho kya?"

"Matlab details mei nahi batate...but batate ho. Right?"

"Rum na apni ye CID giri choro. Mai ku use batane laga kuch. Dekho wo koi dudh pita bacha thori hai jo use sab bol ke samjhana pare."

"Okay okay.. mai toh bas aiseehi puch rahi thi. You know larke log keisey bat karte hai.."

"Keisey bat karte hai?"

"Like they say.. yaar she's too damn hot in bed.."

"Tarika! Mai Daya se aise bat karunga tumhare bare mei! KYA ulti siidhi batatry kar rahi ho? Ham tumhe aise lagte hai?"

"Maine suna hai larko ko aise batey karte huye.. isiliye pucha.. bharal ku rahe hoo! Or jo bol rahe the na.. wo tum dono se bhi sarif bande the college mei."

"Logo ki batey sune phirti thi tum college mei? Parai likhai nahi tha tumhe?"

"haan haaaan.. top toh tum karte the na."

Abhijeet sighed. This girl! Damn with this girl. She could make him forget about his worries in minutes. He smiled.

"Feeling better? Ruko mai Coffee la deti hu tumhare liye."

Tarika stood up and left for the kitchen.

After sometimes she returned with coffee and found Abhijeet talking over phone.

"Haan.. dhayan rakhna apna. Or tumhare baba ka bhi. Koi bhi problem ho tooh phone karna. Okay? Hmm, take care."

He cut the call. Tarika handed him the mug.

"Purvi se bat kar rahe the?" she asked, sitting on couch.

"Haan.. Tum nahi pi rahi?"

"Tumhare ane se pehlehi piya maine."

"Oh.." Abhijeet drank a little.

Tarika checked her laptop again. she smiled seeing the screen.

"Has ku rahi ho?" Abhijeet asked.

"Kuch nahi.. bas aisehi.. friend ke message parke."

"Mujhe Purvi ki bohot tension ho rahi hai?"

"Acha?"

"Haan.. aise ku bol rahi ho?" Abhijeet said irritatingly.

"Nahi bas.. ajkal bohot tension hoti hai tumhe uski... or kafi sath bhi rehte ho field mei."

"Yaar please Purvi nahii... Tumhe ye sab kehke tease karna hai na mujhe toh kisi or ka nam le loo.. but Purvi nahI.. Behen jeisi hai yaar meri."

Tarika giggled.

"Wo toh mere ek friend ne aisa bola..." She laughed.

"Or tum has rahi ho? use bola nahi kuch tumne?"

"Maine kaha na.. ki Purvi bas junior hai tunahri." Tarika winked

"Tumhe bara maja ata hai na yesab se."

Tarika giggled.

"Mujhe pata hai.. tum mere elaba koi or larki ke proximity hajam hi nahi kar sakte ho. But tum etna ku chid gay? Kisi or nee bhi bola hai kya?"

"Or kon bolega! Daya..."

Tarika laughed harder.

"Bohot hasi a rahi hai naa Tumhe? Ruko tum.."

He stood up and marched toward her. Tarika started running here n there in room and Abhijeet too, behind her. Finally he caught her.

"Ab kaha bhagogi?"

"Jaha tum le jaoge?" She wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Acha! Toh phir soch raha hu ki.. tumhe keid kar lu.. hamesha ke liye.."

"Wo toh already kar chuke ho."

"Tum aj kafi ache mood mei ho. Khush lag rahi ho bohot."

"Haaa.. coz aj jayada kam nahi tha naa."

"Coz tumhe tension ho rahi hai.. or tum show nahii karna chahti."

Tarika stopped smiling. Abhijeet smiled

"Pakar liya na."

"Huh! aisa kuuch nahi hai" She pushed him away.

Abhijeet's phone rang.

"Haan Daya. Ata hu."

He cut the call."Mai chalta hu Tarika. Khayal rakhna apna. and plz apna phone hamesha sath rakhna. Bathroom mei bhi. Okay?"

Tarika nodded. Abhijeet kissed her forehead.

"Purvi bacha lena."

"Tarika.." he warned her.

"Arey dost hai na meri.. isliye kaha." she smirked.

Abhijeet shook his head and left

 ***After the case***

Tarika paced back and forth in her room, biting her nails. She knew that Abhijeet had gone inside a jungle... That was the last she heard of him.

There was no network in the damned jungle!

Two officers had already been killed - Purvi was missing, The killer was invisible

And he...

She checked her cellphone.

5.06

She checked it again

5.07.

"For God's sake Tarika - stop checking the damned phone every minute!" She ordered herself.

Water!

Water would help. She went to pour some water in a glass when her phone rang.

Her hands were quick to leave the glass and grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tarika - "

She heaved a sigh of relief. So he was fine.

His voice... Just hearing his voice took away so much of her anxiety.

"Ab toh room mein aage piche chalna Bandh Kar doh."

She stopped walking and smiled. The smile was a mixture of embarrassment and the sweetness his understanding gave her.

She could feel him smirk.

And then it struck her. There was something off about his voice.

"Abhijeet ek minute - "

"Lo ho gayi shuru," Abhijeet muttered loud enough for her to hear, " Kabhi Kabhi confusion ho jaati hai ki cop mein Hu ya ye!"

"Ho Gaya tumhara toh mein puchu ab? Tum - tum theek toh ho na?"

"Yaar theek Nahi hota toh abhi baat thodi na Kar raha hota tumse."

"Nahi... Tumhari awaz - "

"Ab case mein itni bhaag daud hui hai... Awaz toh thaki hui hi lagegi na?"

But Tarika was still not convinced.

She had heard many times after long working hours... Sometimes beyond 36 hours.

"Abhijeet tum... Tum Daya ko phone doh."

"Daya ko! K-k-kyun?"

"Because I said so.

"Arrey magar - "

"Koi problem hai tumhe?"

"Problem ! Problem... Haan! Hai na problem... Wo darasal Daya drive Kar Raha hai."

"Toh speaker par lagao na."

"Hum log bus pahonch hi rahe Hain... Saamne baat Kar Lena na tum."

"Abhijeet speaker par laga rahe ho ki mein Uske number par call Karu?"

Reluctantly Abhijeet put the phone on speaker.

"Haan Tarika," came Daya's voice.

"Daya... Abhijeet ko chot toh Nahi lagi na?"

Daya smirked at Abhijeet.

He then gave him an "ab toh Tu Gaya Bhai" look.

Abhijeet shook his head. There was no redemption now.

"Tarika darasal... He got stabbed."

"Kya! Kaha?"

"Back pe."

"Back pe!"

"Aur mahashay hospital Nahi jaana Chahte Hain."

"Aur Tumne uski baat sunn Bhi li?"

"Inke aage humari Kaha chalti hai? Hum log tumhare Ghar ki taraf hi aa rahe Hain... Ab tumhi Dekho kya Karna hai iska."

"Mein tumhara intezaar Karungi Daya "

"Bus pahonch hi rahe Hain"

"Okay... Bye Daya "

Abhijeet made a face.

"Sirf Daya ko bye huh ? Sirf Daya Ka intezaar?"

"Tarika ji aap toh... Aap toh gussa ho gayin"

Beep.

"Tarika ji... Hello - Tarika ! Suno!"

Abhijeet sighed.

"Kaat Diya!"

Daya burst out laughing.

"Tujhe hassi aa rahi hai?"

"Boss meine Kaha tha... Ki hospital chalo - tum hi Nahi maane."

"T-t-toh iska Matlab Tu...Tu aise karega? Aise fasayega?"

"Ulti ginti shuru Kar doh boss... Ab koi Nahi bacha Sakta tumhe."

He laughed again.

 ***Tarika's house***

"Daya isko keh doh ki Bina koi drama kiye dressing Karwa le."

Daya looked Abhijeet.

"Mein koi drama queen thodi na hu."

Daya now looked at Tarika.

"Daya isko keh doh ki muh na chalaye apna zyaada."

Daya looked back at Abhijeet.

He was about to say something when Daya's phone rang.

"Sir... Mein aata Hu abhi."

Daya gladly bid goodbye to them and left. Being a mutual friend of fighting lovers - man! There was nothing tougher than that!

Tarika moved close to Abhijeet with her first aid box and removed his coat.

She saw blood on his shirt. As she forced herself to unbutton his shirt, tears filled her eyes.

"Tarika - "

"Bola tha na aapko... Khayal rakhna."

Abhijeet had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Aap sunte hi Nahi."

She removed his shirt and started cleaning his wound.

"Dard nahi ho raha?" She asked while cleaning the wound.

"Nah.. mamuli si ghaw hai. Tum khamakha pareshan ho rahe ho."

"Stitching karna parega."

"Wah- what?"

Abhijeet tried to turn towards her.

"Tch, hilo mat."

"Ab hospital jana parega!"

Tarika walked towards her cupboard.

"Tumhe hospital jane se kya problem hai huh!"

"Tarika tum toh khamakhai naraj ho rahi ho. Mujhe laga jara sa chot hai... tumhi se kara lunga... ab ye bat mai Daya se kahu directly? wo toh teas karte karte jaan hi le lega meri."

"Haan.. samajh rahi huu mai."

Taika took out some packets and again came near Tarika.

"Sach yaar."

"Thik hai thik hai."

Tarika filled a syringe.

"Ye kya hai? ek cut ke liye ab injection bhi dogi?"

"Hahaha.. nahi ye local anesthesia hai. Stich karne ke area mei push karungi."

"Local se stitch!"

"Toh kya ab tumhe behosh karu!"

"Nai matlab! Tum stitch dogi!

"Lasho par kon deta hai?"

"Mai lash thori hu!"

"But technique ek hi hai na!"

"Tumne kabhi kisi jinda addmi pe stitch diya hai kya?"

"Dekho Abhijeet... kaarwana hai toh karwwao. Orna chalo hospital."

"Tum sui suta se karogi silai? Kya bat karti ho? Needle, suture hai tumhare pass?"

Tarika showed him the packets.

"Agar ab ho gaya ho toh mai start karu?"

Abhijeet turned his back to her reluctantly.

Tarika applied the local anesthesia around his wound and then put in the gloves.

After few minutes she was done.

"Lo ho gaya." She said removing her gloves, "Tum beitho mai ye sab clean karke, hat dhoke ati hu."

Tarika left.

Abhijeet called Daya.

"Sir ne ku bolaya?"

"Sir ne kaha bolaya?" Daya smirked.

"Abbey!"

"Tum dono ke jhagre ke bich mai bechara fas jata huu hamesha."

"Haan ye toh hai."

"Acha, dresseing ho gaya?"

"Stitch diye madam ne."

"Etna jayada cut tha?"

"Pata bahi.. weisey mai thik hu."

"Mai sone ja raha hu. Agar tumhe ghar jana ho toh taxi mei chala jana.. mujhe mat bolana."

"Haan thik hai thik hai.. so ja."

Abhijeet cut the call.

Tarika entered.

"Kis se bat kar rahe the? Purvi se?"

"Tum phirse majak kar rahi ho?"

"arey nahi.. thik hai na wo?"

"Haan.. thik hai."

"Chalo acha hua."

"Hmm.."

"Shirt pehen lo."

"Madat toh kaaro."

Tarika shook her head but moved near him. She picked up the shirt from bed when Abhijeet pulled her under him in bed.

"Abhijeet! Tum chot ai hhai. Jayada hilo mat.. stitch khul jaiga."

"Etna kamjoor stitch diye hi ku Tarika ji." he winked.

"Fine. Jo karna hai karo.. mai kuch nahi boolungi."

"Abhi bhi naraj ho!"

"Nahi.. mai ku naraj hone lagi?" Tarika looked away.

"Ab mai free huu tooh ab tumhara mood toh kharap hona hi hai."

"Abhijeet tum hato..."

"Nahi.."

"Dard nahi ho raha tunhe?"

"Ho raha hai. par tumhe manana bhi toh hai.."

Tarika sighed.

"Mein gussa Nahi hu."

"Aur ho Bhi Nahi sakti."

"Acha!"

"Pucho kyu."

Tarika rolled her eyes.

"Arrey pucho naaa."

"Kyun?" She rolled her eyes again.

"Mein itna cute Jo Hu."

He gave her his cutest flirty face.

"Whatever."

"A-aisa log Bolte Hain."

"Achaaa... Kaun?"

"Mein kyu batau? Tumhe toh whatever lag Raha tha na."

She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Arrey bus... 2-4-10 ladkiya bol rahi thi."

"Das!"

"Haan Matlab... Roughly das."

"Aur tum mujhe abhi bata rahe ho!"

"Tumhe toh farak Nahi padta na... Tum khud mujhe tease Karti rehti ho."

"Arrey wo toh isliye kyuki Purvi Tumhari Behan samaan hai !" She blurted out.

Abhijeet smirked.

"Acha Acha Acha... Ab mein samjha... ki majra kya hai."

Tarika looked to the floor embarrassed. As he lifted her chin, she gave her a shy smile.

"Aayi aayi aayi...hassi aa hi gayi," he said, looking at her lips.

With each "aayi" her smile increased and finally, she let out a slight chuckle.

Abhijeet leaned towards her and quickly pecked her lips.

"Waise Abhijeet..."

"Hmm?"

"Jab unhone tumhe cute bola toh Tumne kya Kiya?"

Abhijeet burst out laughing.

"Oh God Tarika ! You're impossible."

"Meine Thanks Bola aur kya," he added.

Hearing this, Tarika pouted.

"Nahi bolna Chahiye tha? Theek hai... Agli Baar se Nahi bolunga."

"Bol sakte ho tum thanks," her tone sounded reluctant, "But..."

"But?"

"But on duty itna cute lagna - not allowed."

Abhijeet smiled listening to her cute talks.

Tarika then bit her lip gently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haan lekin... Off duty cute lag sakte ho."

Abhijeet leaned in for a passionate kiss.

 ***Completed***

 **AN: Before you burst out let me tell you we didn't intend to hurt AbhiVi fans by that 'sister pun'. It's FF.. every one can choose their pairing and all. So, please don't mind.** **Huss, so here's the request. We have two more request. One on married Abhirika and another on that epi where Abhijeet saw Tarika with a boy. Both the stories are alredy written. But we are running out of time and also editing is a very boring stuff. We will post soon.** **And, on that garva episode... well, we still need to write that... actually hame samajh nahi a raha kya likhe! Plz help.** **Thanks for your reviews. Please review fir this too. :)**


End file.
